


Friends With Benefits (Benefits No-One)

by velvetjinx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Shameless Smut, not sure why I made them accountants but there you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: There's a new guy in Chris's office and they soon get close. But does Chris want more than Sebastian can give him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for the lovely anon who messaged me on tumblr to ask for pining, possibly while doing friends with benefits. I hope you like it, anon!! ♥

So Chris wasn't usually the type to have a lot of casual sex. He was more of a monogamous, relationship-y type of guy. 

But then enter Sebastian to screw that all to hell. 

It all began when a new guy started working at the office where Chris worked as an accountant. They all knew someone was coming in to replace Dan who had been fired pretty spectacularly when it was discovered he was fleecing several of his clients to the tune of half a million dollars - and it wasn't a huge office so people were pretty interested in what the new person would be like. 

"I hope they're hot," Jeremy laughed as he and Chris got coffee from the small kitchenette. "Then they'll fit right in."

"With everyone but you, huh, Renner?" Chris smirked, and Jeremy scowled playfully. 

"Fuck you, Evans, you know I'm the handsomest guy here. You can flash your muscles all you like but it's all style, no substance."

"Whereas you're neither substance or style?" Chris teased, and Jeremy pushed him on the shoulder. 

"Asshole. Hey, we still on for watching the game this weekend?"

"Of course. I..." Chris trailed off as he saw the boss, Samuel, come out of his office with possibly the hottest guy he'd ever seen. Short dark hair, full pouty lips, a jawline and cheekbones you could cut yourself on...

"You know you're drooling, right?" Jeremy said from behind him, and Chris flushed. 

"Shut up, man, or he might hear you!" Chris hissed, but Jeremy just laughed, the fucker. 

"Drink your coffee, Chris," he grinned, and Chris grabbed his mug before heading back to his desk. 

Samuel seemed to be taking the new guy round to introduce him to everyone. It was a pretty friendly place so everyone was welcoming him to the team. Chris turned back to his computer and brought up a spreadsheet, trying to concentrate on that and calm his racing heart before...

"Chris?"

Chris turned at the sound of Samuel's voice, and smiled up at the new guy. 

"Sebastian, this is Chris Evans. He's worked here, what, four years now?"

"And counting," Chris laughed, and the new guy - Sebastian - smiled. 

"Chris, this is Sebastian Stan, who'll be joining the team."

Chris held out a hand, and Sebastian shook it with a warm, firm grip while Chris tried not to imagine how that hand would feel around his cock. 

"Pleased to meet you," Sebastian said softly, and Chris smiled. 

"Likewise. Has the boss shown you the kitchen yet?"

Sebastian shook his head, and Samuel clapped him on the shoulder. "Why don't I leave you in Chris's capable hands and he can show you around the rest now you've met everyone?"

"Sure," Sebastian agreed, and Chris swallowed hard, before standing and leading Sebastian into the kitchenette. 

"This place is fully stocked with all the caffeine and caffeine-free drinks you could ever wish for," Chris said, opening the cabinets and gesturing. "Sometimes people bring in baked goods, homemade or otherwise, and leave them in here for public consumption. Mark is a big Krispy Kreme fan so he brings them in a lot, and Robert bakes cupcakes a fair amount."

"What about you?" 

"I'm more of a cookies kind of guy," Chris laughed. 

He led Sebastian out into the corridor. "Bathrooms are there, men's is on the left. They're cleaned, like, twice a day so they're much better than a lot of men's rooms I've seen in offices."

"Good to know." Sebastian looked amused. "So what do you guys do for fun around here?"

Chris shrugged. "We hang out a lot after work and on weekends. In fact, I'm having a few people from work over to watch the game on Saturday - you should totally come."

"Oh, man, I wouldn't want to impose..."

"You wouldn't be. Most of the office is coming. Just don't let Scarlett talk you into making a bet with her. She's kind of a shark."

"Duly noted," Sebastian laughed. He had a really nice laugh, Chris thought to himself. 

"I'll email you my address and cell number and just turn up if you want. The game is at two so people usually start turning up around twelve thirty, one pm."

"Cool. I don't really know anyone here so it'd be good to hang out."

"So you just moved to LA?" Chris asked curiously. 

"Uh, yeah, from New York. I'd been thinking about moving for a while, and when this job came up it seemed like the perfect opportunity."

 _And thank god for that_ , Chris thought to himself. "Well we're a pretty friendly bunch here, so as I say, you're more than welcome to join us."

"Should I bring anything?"

"Bring some beer if you want," Chris shrugged. "We usually have enough but you never know."

Chris led Sebastian back into the office to his desk. "So is someone mentoring you for a while?"

Sebastian sat down and nodded. "Yeah, I think I'll have time with everyone, but it's mostly gonna be Robert, I think?"

Chris nodded. "Robert's a good guy, and he knows his stuff. Anyway, I'll leave you to it, and I'll send you that email now."

"Thanks," Sebastian smiled, and Chris went back to his desk, taking a deep breath when he got there. Just because the new guy was really attractive didn't mean he was into men, or didn't have a partner. Although since he said he didn't know anyone the chances were he was single, but Chris didn't want to assume. 

The next couple of days, Chris got to know Sebastian a little better. They tended to get coffee around the same time every day, so they'd chat about their backgrounds. Chris learned that Sebastian was an only child, had been born in Romania and moved to New York when he was twelve after his dad had died. In turn, Chris spoke about his family: his brother and two sisters, how his parents were kind of awesome, and how he'd moved to LA for college and just sort of stayed there. 

By the time the weekend rolled around, Sebastian had settled in as one of the gang. Even Aaron, the British guy who tended to take a while to warm up to people, had pronounced Sebastian to be "pretty cool". 

People started trickling in to Chris's apartment, as expected, around twelve thirty on Saturday. Sebastian arrived just before one, beers in hand, and a look of chagrin on his face. 

"So I totally got lost for about ten minutes even though I used my sat nav," he laughed, and Chris grinned. 

"Well you're here now, so come on in."

Chris led Sebastian through to the living room, and everyone cheered when they saw him. Sebastian looked a little embarrassed, but Chris just laughed. 

"They do that to everyone," he said, and Sebastian nodded before sitting down on the sofa. Chris put the beer in the fridge then came back, sitting down heavily next to Sebastian. Jeremy gave him a knowing look, which he ignored, and they chatted about the Rams' chances for that season until the game came on. 

Chris had ordered enough pizza for a small army, as usual, and they all tore through it. The beer was soon gone, and when the Rams finally beat the Dolphins there was a lot of cheering (except for from Robert, who should have known better but had still bet Scarlett that the Rams would lose). 

Pretty much everyone had things they wanted to do that afternoon, so one by one they left, until it was just Chris and Sebastian. Sebastian helped Chris take the plates through to the kitchen and load up the dishwasher. 

"Thanks for today, Chris. It was a lot of fun."

Chris smiled at him. "No problem. You're one of us now, man, you're always welcome."

Sebastian nodded, then suddenly crowded into Chris's space, staring intently at his lips. 

"Tell me if I read you wrong," he breathed, and Chris shook his head. 

"You didn't," he replied, and then Sebastian was cupping his cheek and leaning in to kiss him and it was even better than Chris had imagined. Slow, lazy kisses at first, then as the kiss deepened and became more passionate Chris moaned into Sebastian's mouth. 

"Bedroom?" Sebastian murmured against his lips, and Chris nearly tripped over his own feet as he pulled Sebastian through the hallway to his room. 

They tumbled together onto the bed and Sebastian kicked his shoes off before pulling on the hem of Chris's tshirt. Chris lifted his arms so Sebastian could take it off him, then returned the favour. Then Sebastian's hands were at his fly, rubbing against his already half hard cock as he fumbled to undo the button and pull down the fly, and Chris's hips came up off the bed at the pressure. 

Then Sebastian's lips were on his and they kissed as they finished stripping each other, and then Sebastian was lying on top of him, naked skin against naked skin and it felt so fucking good - especially the feel of Sebastian's hard cock rubbing alongside his own. 

"Want to fuck you," Sebastian gasped out as he rolled his hips against Chris's. "Can I fuck you, Chris?"

"Fuck, yes," Chris hissed. "Stuff is in the drawer."

Sebastian knelt up and opened the drawer, grabbing a condom and the bottle of lube before tapping Chris's hip. 

"Turn over?" he asked, and Chris did, his cock rubbing against the sheets as he did so providing a not unwelcome amount of friction. "On your hands and knees, Chris." Sebastian sounded amused, so Chris got up on his hands and knees, pushing his ass into the air and smirking when he heard Sebastian hiss. 

"Fuck, you look so good like this," Sebastian murmured, stroking his hands across Chris's ass. "Your ass has been driving me crazy all week in those fitted pants you wear, had to try and stop myself from staring." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Chris's left asscheek before biting at it gently, and Chris heard himself whine. 

Then Sebastian was kissing along his ass to his crack, leaning further down to suck Chris's balls into his mouth. He laved at the rough skin for a few moments with his tongue, then pulled off and licked a stripe right up Chris's asscrack to his hole. 

Chris moaned as Sebastian licked and sucked and nipped around his asshole, before plunging his tongue inside. Chris's hands fisted in the sheets as Sebastian tonguefucked him slowly, drawing out the pleasure and making him bite his lip. 

He fought the urge to stroke his cock, knowing that he was already too close and not wanting to come until Sebastian was inside of him. Sebastian pulled back with one final lick across his hole, before Chris heard the sound of him slicking up his fingers with lube. Then Sebastian was pressing two fingers inside of him and it was too much too soon but it felt so fucking good he could have cried. Sebastian worked his fingers back and forth, stretching him out properly, and Chris bit down on a whimper at the sting. 

By the time Sebastian added a third finger Chris was panting into the pillow, desperate to just get fucked now, but he knew that it had been too long since he'd last been fucked to rush things so he clenched his fists and squeezed around Sebastian's fingers in an effort to make him hurry the fuck up. 

"You fucking tease," Sebastian said breathlessly, rubbing his leaking cock along Chris's ass, and that was it. He couldn't wait any longer to feel that inside of him. 

"I'm ready, fuck, I'm so ready, just fuck me now, Sebastian, please," he begged, and Sebastian laughed, before pulling out his fingers. Chris heard him slip on the condom and spread lube all over his cock, and then he was pushing in and all Chris could feel was blunt pressure at the base of his spine. 

He propped himself on one arm and moved his other hand down to stroke his cock to distract himself from the initial burn, until Sebastian was fully inside him and he could feel Sebastian's hips against his ass. Sebastian paused, waiting for him to adjust, and Chris willed himself to relax. When the pressure had eased, he nodded. 

"You can move now...ohgod," he gasped, as Sebastian began to thrust, shallowly at first, then harder and deeper. Then he shifted his angle and Chris saw stars. "Oh fuck yes, right there, don't stop, don't stop," he babbled, and Sebastian did what he was told, his cock hitting that spot inside Chris on every thrust. 

Chris knew he was close and, though he wanted it to last because it felt so fucking good, the need to come was building fast. So he began to stroke his cock, which was leaking all over the sheets, again in time with Sebastian's thrusts, and it wasn't long before he came with a groan all over his fist. 

Sebastian thrust into him a few more times, hard and fast, before moaning Chris's name through his own orgasm. He collapsed gently onto Chris's back for a few moments as they both caught their breath, then pulled out gently, getting up to dispose of the condom. 

He climbed back into the bed and kissed Chris lazily. "Mmm, that was fun," he smirked, and Chris laughed. "Hey, so, it's getting late. I should probably go."

"Oh," Chris replied slowly. "You don't wanna stay?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Nah, I've got a ton of stuff to do this weekend. But this was fun, right? We should probably do it again some time."

Fun. Right. Chris had heard that one before. He opened his mouth to say a quick "thanks but no thanks", but found himself unwilling to end it so soon. Just because he'd never done the friends with benefits thing didn't mean he couldn't, right? So instead, he smiled. 

"Sure, yeah. That'd be cool."

"Awesome." Sebastian leaned over for one last quick kiss then got up and started to dress. Chris dragged himself out of bed and pulled on his sweatpants, and when Sebastian was ready he led him to the door. 

Then Sebastian was gone with a hurried, "See you Monday!" and that, Chris supposed, was that. Until next time. If there even was a next time. 

***

Monday was less awkward than Chris had thought it would be. Sebastian said nothing about what had happened at the weekend, but when they went to the kitchen for their coffee his smile was brighter, and he touched Chris on the arm more often. 

Chris hid his confusion by taking a sip of his coffee; apparently Sebastian hadn't been kidding about wanting to have sex again if the blatant flirting was anything to go by. But he was new in town so he probably didn't want to limit himself, Chris thought to himself ruefully. It was a shame, because aside from the amazing sex, he actually liked Sebastian and thought they'd be good together. But clearly that wasn't what Sebastian wanted, so Chris put it to the back of his mind. 

***

That Friday after work, they all went out to a local bar. Chris hadn't intended to get particularly drunk and so limited himself to only a few beers. Sebastian did the same, claiming that he had a lot to do the next day and couldn't do it all if he was hungover. 

As the night wore on, Sebastian was driving him a little crazy. He kept touching Chris on the arm, or the leg, or leaning in to talk directly in his ear so that he could be heard above the music in the bar. 

Eventually, unable to take it much longer, Chris excused himself to go use the bathroom. As he came out, Sebastian was waiting for him, and before Chris could ask what he wanted he pushed Chris against the wall and proceeded to kiss him breathless. 

"You wanna get out of here?" Sebastian asked huskily, and Chris nodded. They got some amused looks when they said goodbye to the rest of the group, and Chris blushed when he caught Elizabeth's eye. 

They got a cab back to Chris's place, and the door was barely closed behind them before Sebastian was on him, kissing and biting along his jaw to his mouth. They stumbled through to the bedroom together, stripping quickly before climbing onto the bed. 

Sebastian reached down to jerk Chris's cock, murmuring, "Mmm, fuck, Chris, want you to fuck me, want your big thick cock inside of me."

"Oh fuck yeah," Chris groaned, leaning down to kiss him until they were both breathless. 

He took the lube and a condom from the drawer, along with a pillow from the head of the bed. He slid down the bed and tapped Sebastian's hip. Sebastian obediently lifted his hips so Chris could slide the pillow beneath them, and spread his legs wantonly, his knees bent and his feet planted firmly on the bed. His hard cock was leaking slightly against his stomach, and Chris knew he just had to taste it. 

First, though, he took the bottle of lube and poured it over the fingers of his right hand, getting them nice and slick. Then Chris reached down to tease at Sebastian's asshole and at the same time bent his head and licked a stripe up Sebastian's cock. 

Sebastian's hips jerked up, and Chris grinned, before sucking the head of his cock into his mouth and pushing in a single finger, making Sebastian honest-to-god _whine_. Chris kept sucking, fluttering his tongue around the head before dipping it into the slit, all the while working his finger back and forth. 

He quickly added a second finger, starting to stretch Sebastian properly as he sucked, and he felt Sebastian's hands tentatively grab his hair. He pulled off Sebastian's cock for long enough to say, "It's okay, you can pull my hair, I like it," then took his cock back into his mouth. He felt Sebastian's hands tighten in his hair, pulling just enough that his scalp was starting to tingle but not so much that it really hurt, and he grinned around his mouthful of cock. 

By the time he added a third finger, Sebastian's head was tossing on the pillow, and he was babbling filthy things that just turned Chris on even more. 

"Fuck, Chris, your fingers feel so good inside me, getting me ready for your big cock. Fuck, I can't wait to have that inside me, I know it's gonna feel so fucking good, and you feel good sucking my cock too. Like your mouth was made for sucking cock, fuck, yeah, suck me like that..."

Chris pulled off his cock and slid up the bed to kiss him. 

"Mmm, you're a talker, huh? That mouth of yours is filthy, Sebastian, and it's fucking hot."

Sebastian looked up at him, panting as he worked his hips down onto Chris's fingers. "Chris, fuck, I'm ready, you need to fuck me now," he moaned, and Chris nodded. 

He pulled his fingers out of Sebastian's ass, then tore open the condom before rolling it down his cock. He took the lube and slicked up his cock, then positioned himself and began to push in. Sebastian was tight and hot inside, and Chris groaned at the feeling. 

Sebastian was biting his lip, and Chris leaned down to kiss him once he was fully inside, stilling his hips to give Sebastian time to adjust. After a few moments Sebastian gasped, and grinned up at Chris. 

"Fuck, Chris, knew you'd feel amazing inside," he said. "Now fucking move, will you?"

Chris laughed, and began to fuck him in long, slow thrusts. Sebastian's hands gripped his back, and when Chris changed his angle slightly those fingers clawed into him as Sebastian cried out. 

He kept up the slow pace, making sure to hit that spot inside Sebastian with every thrust, and Sebastian began to move his hips up to meet him. 

"God, Chris, just fuck me hard and fast, will you?" he demanded, and Chris grinned. 

"So pushy," he retorted, but did as he was told, picking up the pace and slamming into Sebastian with each movement. Sebastian brought a hand down to stroke his cock, and Chris groaned. 

"Yeah, touch yourself, want to see you come, want to make you come."

"Oh my god, Chris, yes, gonna come for you, don't stop, gonna come, fuck, coming," and he cried out as he came all over his fist and stomach. 

Chris moaned as Sebastian's ass clenched around him, and thrust only twice more before he came with a groan. 

They lay there, still joined, panting, before Chris pulled out carefully and got up to throw away the condom. He climbed back onto the bed beside Sebastian and kissed him lazily for a few moments, then Sebastian pulled back. 

"It's late," he smiled, and Chris nodded, trying to ignore the feeling of disappointment. 

"Yeah. So I'll see you Monday?" 

Sebastian grinned. "You definitely will. Do you think Samuel would fire us if we had sex in the stationery cupboard?"

"Uh, yes."

"Shame," Sebastian replied, leaning in for another kiss, before getting up and starting to pull on his clothes. "Okay then. See you Monday!"

Chris followed him to the door to let him out, then went back to his bed, which suddenly felt too big and empty. Fucking Sebastian. 

***

Things carried on much the same way for the next few weeks. They'd all go out together, or go to someone's apartment, and afterwards Chris and Sebastian would end up back at Chris's place to fuck. Chris couldn't deny that the sex was fantastic, but he also couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. The feeling of wrongness just increased, but Chris figured it would go away eventually. 

Then one day, about two months after their first time together, Chris was in the kitchenette at work when Anthony came up and clapped him on the back. 

"Hey, man, you okay? You've been looking kinda bummed lately."

"I'm fine," Chris smiled, but fully aware that his smile didn't reach his eyes. 

"Bullshit. Things not going good with Sebastian?"

Chris sighed. "Things with Sebastian are the same as they ever were, which is to say _none of your business_."

Anthony looked at him searchingly. "Come on, Chris, what gives? Usually when you're in a new relationship you're all sparkles and unicorn farts, but you seem to have just gotten more mopey since you and Sebastian got together."

"Maybe because it isn't even a relationship?" Chris said a little snidely, before shaking his head. "Never mind. Forget I said anything."

"Wait a second, it's not?"

Chris shook his head. "Sebastian made it pretty clear from the get go that he was just looking for sex, which is fine. Whatever."

"Well it's clearly not since you look like someone kicked your puppy. So he just wants sex and you're, what, in love with the guy?"

"What?" Chris hissed, almost dropping his mug in surprise. "I'm not...that is so..."

He looked round the wall of the kitchenette to where Sebastian was sitting at his desk, smiling at something, and looking so beautiful that Chris's heart leapt. 

"Okay so maybe a little," Chris sighed. "But it's clear he doesn't want any more, so..."

"So maybe you need to get out there and find someone who does want you," Anthony said quietly, and Chris nodded. 

"Yeah. Maybe."

As the week progressed, Chris made his decision. He couldn't wait around forever for Sebastian to change his mind, so he started to draw away from the other man - not getting coffee at the same time, and pulling away from the flirtatious touches. Sebastian just looked at him, confused and possibly a little hurt, but that was probably just Chris projecting. 

When the weekend came, they were all going round to Chris's to watch bad horror movies on Saturday afternoon. Everyone arrived pretty much on time, and Chris pointedly didn't sit with Sebastian, but instead sat with Mark and Scarlett. The movies were fun, especially when coupled with their own funny commentaries, and it was late by the time they'd finished. Everyone said their goodbyes and left, except Sebastian, who stayed to help clear up. 

"So...have I done something to piss you off?" Sebastian asked hesitantly as they filled the dishwasher. 

"No?" Chris replied. 

"Then why is it that you've barely spoken to me, or even looked at me this past week?"

"I just...don't think we should do this any more," Chris said, praying that his voice didn't waver. 

"I don't understand," Sebastian pleaded, his eyes wide. 

"I just can't...I'm not cut out for the friends with benefits thing, you know? I tried, and it's just not me. I get too attached."

"So, what, you're breaking up with me?"

Chris sighed. "There's nothing to break up, Sebastian. You won't even stay the night after we have sex."

"Because I didn't think you wanted me to!"

Chris stopped and stared at Sebastian. "What? But you're the one who was all, 'hey, this was fun but I gotta go!' every time."

Sebastian hung his head. "Yeah, okay, the first couple of times I told myself that I didn't want to get involved, that the whole friends with benefits thing was better. But then I really got to know you and, I don't know, things changed. But you never said anything either so I figured you were happy with the way things were."

"Yeah, well, I'm not."

"So if I want things to change, and you want things to change...I mean, shouldn't we make an effort before calling it quits?"

Chris shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't want to get my heart broken, you know?"

"Chris, I'm not going to break your heart," Sebastian laughed dryly. "I'm kind of seriously in love with you, so I think I'm the one who's more likely to get their heart broken here."

"Wait, what?" Chris couldn't believe what Sebastian was saying. "Say that again."

"What, that I'm in love with you? I am. I didn't plan for it to happen, but you know you're kind of awesome?"

Chris strode across the kitchen and grabbed Sebastian's shirt, pulling him in for a deep kiss. "I think we're probably equally likely to get out hearts broken," he murmured against Sebastian's lips, and Sebastian smiled joyfully. 

"You mean...?"

"I mean I'm unbelievably in love with you."

"Fuck," Sebastian cursed, pulling him in for another kiss. "We're going to go and have sex now, and I'm staying the night afterwards."

Chris laughed, and pulled Sebastian through to his bedroom. And afterwards, as they lay in the dark with Sebastian's head on his chest, it felt like coming home.


End file.
